juzs_stationaryfandomcom-20200216-history
Kira Kodama
Kira Kodama is another of the Japanese penseels, born in Higashi Village, Okinawa. She is also a descendant of a cursed penseel, causing her to become a kind of Yokai, the Rokurokubi. Even though few know her secret, Kira does not have many friends, and her wish is to live like a normal person. She states that although being a Yokai cannot permit her to do certain things, like entering a sacred temple, she thinks her powers come in handy sometimes. Background It is unknown about the curse that caused Kira to become a Yokai, however, from what she knows, it is said that because of something her ancestor had done wrong, he had been cursed to have his 59th granddaughter "different from the humans around her". It turned out that the thing different from humans was Yokai, and Kira was his 59th granddaughter. Kira first discovered she was a Yokai when her parents returned from the hospital when she was first born. The moment she entered her home, she cried and her parents thought her to be hungry. She really was hungry, and ate all the food her parents brought her, but still she kept crying, as if she was still hungry. Her parents, tired, ignored her and went to bed. At midnight her parents woke up again by the sound of something breaking. They ran into Kira's room and was horrified to discover their daughter's neck had extended to a great length. Her neck kept stretching until she reached the bowl of rice on the kitchen table, and cried for food again. Word quickly spread through the small village of this, even though her parents did not tell anyone, that there was a Rokurokubi girl among the people. Kira had tried to hide herself as she grew, and she had more control over her neck, and slowly the rumor disappeared. Nevertheless, scared that someone would, someday, find out, Kira fled to a country where nobody knew anything about Yokai. She ended up going to Inkanova, moving near to Kendama Road Mansion. There she attended school with Juz's stationary, and was happy that nobody knew anything about her secret. However, once everyone had almost discovered it during their first PE lesson, when they were doing warm-up and stretching. Unless she wanted her neck to extend, Kira could not stretch all ''of her neck, ''which the teacher instructed them to do. But the teacher told her to stretch out all of her neck, and thought she was not doing it on purpose, which angered Kira so much she stretched until her head was towering over all of the class. Regretting it instantly, Kira retracted her neck and ran back home. The next day at school she convinced everyone that it must have been a trick of the heat, and since everyone was so tired from PE, they might have been hallucinating. However, one girl, Mintoline Signo, refused to believe her. She was convinced Kira was someone with superpowers, which she had always been interested in ("I watched the Incredibles, but I didn't ever dream that Elastic Girl was real!") . Kira then explained to her about her curse, and that she was a Yokai, and she told Mintoline not to tell anyone. Since then, they have been friends. Personality Kira has always been shy and scared of people, because aside from her parents, all the people she knew from when she was younger had been suspicious of her as a Yokai. The move to Inkanova, however, changed her personality, and she has always been outgoing ever since, as nobody knew much about Yokai, and she could most of the time control her powers. Talents or Hobbies Because she is not in her hometown, and because she can control her powers, Kira likes to study mythology, especially about Yokai, to see what people think of her, and sometimes at school gives speeches for Japanese mythology appreciation. "Yokai need more love," she says. She avoids sports, because that is the only time she loses control over her powers.